Daddy's Home Part 2
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Same Summary As Daddy's Home Part 1
1. OMG! We're Getting Married!

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

Since my freak out, my dad had been a little worried about me.

But I assured him that it was most likely a one time occurance, and that I'd be fine.

Also, Ari and Angel had gotten here, and clung to my feet almost all the time.

**PAGE BREAK**

I was putting up a new poster for the band Guns N' Roses and listening to Metallic's "Enter Sandman" when Fang came into my room.

"Hey, Max." he whispered in my ear.

"Hey," I smiled, turning around and kissing him. "Can you help me hang this?"

"Sure."

I let go of the poster and it fell to the ground.

He picked it back up and hung it with some tape.

"Max… I actually came here to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." I said, turning off Metallica.

"Well, Max… I've never really done this before… So I don't really know how it works…"

I nodded for him to continue, so he did.

"Well, Max. I love you with all my heart… And I couldn't ask for someone better. You're my world. If you're in a fight, I'll be right there next to you. And, Max…" he started to knee down… pulling something out of his pocket.

_Holy (insert cuss word of your choice here)_

"Max, I love you…" he got down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet box.

"Max, will you marry me?"

My entire world froze.

Why the hell does he keep doing this to me?

My mouth hung open for a few seconds until I let out an ear piercing scream.

"Max…? You okay?" Fang asked, standing back up.

"Yes." I answered.

That yes was an answer to me agreeing to marry him, but he didn't seem to get it.

"Yes." I said again.

"Max, I'm glad you're okay, but will you answer my question."

I laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing? I asked you to marry me and you laugh?"

"Yes. The last, like, three times I said yes, I meant _yes_. Yes, I'll marry you."

He looked surprised at first, until I snatched the ring out of his hand, and slipped it onto the ring finger of my left hand.

"Why does this ring look so familiar?" I asked, looking down at it, and wiggling my fingers.

**(BTW, I Have A Pic Of Max's Ring On My Profile)**

"Because it was your mother's." I heard someone else answer.

I spun around to see who was in the doorway.

It was my dad.

"You knew?" I asked.

He nodded, entering the room.

"Well, of course. I couldn't ask you to marry me without asking your dad first." Fang laughed.

"Oh, how classy of you." I laughed.

"When I told Iggy, he did a back handspring and baked a cake. Which reminds me, he wants you to come over later and try it. He even frosted 'Congrats Max&Fang on it'."

I laughed.

"When did you come and ask?"

"About a week ago."

"And where the hell was I when the chainsaw got pulled out?"

My dad rolled him eyes and answered, "You were at school. And there was no chainsaw."

"I was just as surprised as you are." Fang laughed, slipping his arm around my waist, and pulling me closer to him.

"What convinced you to let him ask, Dad?" I asked, hugging onto Fang, and resting my head on his chest.

"It was something he said…"

"What'd he say."

"I think I know…," Fang started. He cleared his throat and said, for apparently the second time, "I know she's your princess… But she's my Cinderella… And I wanna be her Prince Charming."

"Aww." I hugged him tighter, and kissed his cheek.

My dad rolled his eyes, laughed, and left the room.

"Don't worry, you are my Prince Charming."


	2. Mmmm! Cake!

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Fang and I laid on my bed, me cradled in his arms, him tracing the scar my stitches left behind with his index finger.

"I love you, Maximum Alexandria Ride. Forever and always."

I slid onto my side, with one of my legs across his… err… "lower half"

My head rested on his shoulder, and my left hand laid on his chest.

We laid in silence until he craned his neck and kissed me.

I slowly kissed him back.

My hand (the one that was on his chest) slid up his grey t-shirt and curled around the collar, pulling it down slightly.

His left hand, traced the rim of my black skinny jeans. Then started tracing circles on the small of my back.

His other hand tangled into my hair.

We kept slowly kissing until my bedroom door creaked open again.

"Hey, sorry, Max." I heard a small angelic voice squeak.

I rolled off of Fang and went over to the little girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Sweetie. Need something?" I asked, brushing a few curls out of her eyes.

She didn't answer me… She just looked in horror… At my stomach.

I looked down and noticed my scar was showing a bit. I quickly shoved my shirt down.

My dad had told me that Angel and Ari didn't know about Stephanie's abuse toward me.

Well, they knew to a point. But they didn't know the extent of it.

"Shit." I cussed under my breath.

"Max, what was that?" she asked.

"Nothing, Sweetie… Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to see my older sister that I havent seen in nine flipping years… Is that a crime? Well, now its my sister, and apparently her boyfriend."

"Uh. Yeah, boyfriend." I whispered back, twisting my ring around, and curling my hand into a fist, so the diamond wasn't showing.

Angel and Ari _also _didn't know that I was getting freaking _married!_

Angel shrugged and left the room as Fang got up and stood behind me.

"I shouldn't have lied to her." I whispered into his chest.

"Its okay, Max." he rested his head on mine and hugged me.

I shrugged and hugged him back.

"Hey, what time is it?" Fang asked.

"5:39" I answered, looking down at my wrist watch.

"We should go eat that cake." Fang smiled.

I nodded.

He unwrapped me from the hug, and laid one arm around my waist.

We left my room and trotted down stairs.

"Dad! We're going to go try a cake that Fang's brother made for us!"

"Alright!" he called from the kitchen.

Fang and I left the house and walked over to his.

I could just _smell _the cake as we entered his living room.


	3. Egg Beaters, Kisses, And Cake Batter

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Fang and I got into his kitchen, where Mrs. Martinez, Monique, Iggy, Gabe, and Mr. Martinez stood.

Mrs. Martinez was mixing some cake batter.

Mr. Martinez was helping Monique with her hair… Aww.

Gabe was beating Iggy in the head with an egg beater.

I tried not to laugh at that.

Fang had his arm around my waist.

"I swear, Gazzy! If you don't stop hitting me with that, I'm going to hit you with _this_." Iggy threatened, grabbing a butcher knife out of a wooden knife block on the counter.

Gabe backed up, and handed the egg beater to Fang.

Fang winked at Iggy, and wacked Gabe with it.

"Ow!" Gabe yelped, running off into his room.

I laughed, winked at Mrs. Martinez, who was scowling at Fang, and slapped him in the back of the head.

"So, on a different note… Fang… Did she say yes?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"Of course. Who could resist me?"

I rolled my eyes as everyone in the kitchen got up from where they were and strode over to slap Fang in the head.

"Okay, seriously?"

"Yes." I laughed, flicking his temple.

"Wow, some fiancée you are."

"Oh, hush."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Iggy.

"Whatcha makin'?" I asked.

"Another cake."

I laughed, and dipped my finger in the batter that Mrs. Martinez had been stirring (which she had passed over to Iggy)

"Mmmmm!" I giggled, as I licked the goop off my finger.

"Hey!" Iggy yelled.

"Oh, stuff it, Ig."

I rolled my eyes, and dipped my finger in again.

I was about to suck the dripping goop off when Fang's head swooped down and licked my finger clean.

I scowled at him and laughed.

"Ewwww! Now I have Fang spit on me!"

He rolled his eyes, grabbed an egg from a carton in Iggy's hand, and chucked it at the back of his head.

Iggy ducked and it cracked on a wall.

"Fang!" Mrs. Martinez screamed.

Iggy, in turn, took a spoon covered in chocolate cake batter and hit Fang's cheek with it.

"Oh, its on!" Fang yelped.

"Right, 'cause when someone messes with your 'pretty face' you get defensive." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah?" Fang laughed, demonically.

"Don't you dare!" I giggled, backing up as he wiped the batter off his cheek and coming toward me with a hand covered in chocolate.

He took his hand and smeared the batter down from my fore head to the middle of my neck.

"Oh, now you've done it!" I laughed, grabbing a small bowl full of the batter, and dumping it on his head.

"Oh, Max. Don't worry. I've got some for you too." Fang remarked, grabbing an equal size bowl and pouring all over me.

"This is most likely going to get uglier, so I'm just going to go sit in the living room." Mrs. Martinez laughed, leaving the room.

"Ditto." Mr. Martinez joked.

Now it was just, Me, Monique, Iggy and Fang.

Iggy decided to try and get Fang back for trying (and failing) at trying to hit him with an egg, by flinging some flour at his face.

He ducked and it hit Monique.

"Oh, come on!" she pouted, grabbing some batter in a handful and threw it at Iggy.

He wasn't paying attention, and it hit him in the face.

Fang and I laughed.

I crept over to Fang and kissed him gently.

Even though it was supposed to be a small kiss, it wound up… Not being one.

We stood there, kissing, for about five minutes.

I pulled away, laughed, and said, "Mmmm. Chocolate."

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed !

More Coming Soon !


	4. Goodbye Kisses, And Steven Tyler

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower and get this chocolate off me." I laughed, after the fight ended.

Iggy muttered something that sounded like, "I'm sure Fang could help you with that." under his breath.

I growled at him and started toward the front door.

I heard Mrs. Martinez slap him in the head and laugh.

Fang walked out the front door with me, and we stood on his front porch.

He took my hands and smiled.

My face was still covered in chocolate. And my clothes, that used to be grey, were now brown.

I laughed.

"Kiss goodbye?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

My lips… Then the corner of my mouth… Then my cheek… Then just below my ear… Then my neck. His mouth lingered on my neck for a while.

"Looks like you're taking Iggy up on his little comment earlier." I laughed, pulling his head up and kissing him again.

"Which, reminds me, I'm probably going to kill him for that later."

I rolled my eyes, chuckled a little, and kissed him goodbye.

I walked back to my house.

I stepped through the door and was hug-attacked by my dad.

"Dad, I'm covered in chocolate, I don't think you should hug me." I laughed.

"Why are you covered in chocolate, may I ask?"

"Cake batter fight at Fang's."

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"By the way, Max, since I've missed your last, eleven birthdays… There's a box in your room. I'm sorry its not a big present. But I think you'll love it."

He winked.

I nodded, not wanting to hurt his feelings if I told him I didn't want anything, and walked upstairs to my bathroom.

I quickly showered and went into my bedroom.

I almost dropped my towel that I had wrapped around my body when I saw what my dad meant by 'present'.

There was a huge box. It was gold, and wrapped with a red ribbon.

Truth be told, I couldn't wait to open it.

I trudged over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of faded blue jean shorts, a black tank top, and a dark green army hoodie.

I brushed out my hair.

"Now, present time." I whispered to myself, striding over to the big box.

I pulled the ribbon off and flipped the top off of the box.

Finally, my dad actually did something amazing for me! The box consisted of about ten CD's. (For bands like, Metallica, Quiet Riot, The Ramones, The Doors, Aerosmith, The Clash, The Runaways, The White Stripes, The Beetles, ACDC)

But the thing that struck me the most was something wrapped in band posters.

I carefully unwrapped the posters, trying not to rip them.

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls when I saw what it was.

The wooden thing I held in my hands was a black acoustic guitar. It was beautiful. And I could tell it was new, and not one of those stupid used ones from knock-off stores.

I screamed and pretty much hugged my guitar.

I used to have a guitar from when I was four, to when I was fourteen. Stephanie decided when I was fourteen that she was going to wack me upside the head with it, smash it to bits, and burn it.

She said it was the only thing that was happy in my life, and for that reason, it had to be disposed of.

My dad rushed into the room to see if I'd dropped dead.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thanks, Dad!" I dropped the guitar to the ground, and ran to him and hugged him.

"Look a little closer at it." he winked.

I picked my guitar back up, and squinted at the bottom of it.

I gasped and almost passed out when I saw a small signature on the bottom.

The signature was one of Aerosmith's lead singer, Steven Tyler.

He was my idol since I was a little girl.

"How the hell did you get Steven Tyler's signature?"

"Pure luck." he laughed.

I kissed the signature and hugged the guitar.

* * *

Hope You Guys Liked Itt !

I Kw I Loved Writing It

Please R&R

P.S. I Wont Be Able To Write For A Week... :/

Going To Mah Uncles, And Im Not Taking My Computer With Me. SOWWIE


	5. Well, That Went Well

**Okay, so I'm sure you're all pissed at me for not updating in a week. Well, I have a good explination! And Plus, this is a long chapter. (: Well, my explination is that I went on vacation, and I couldnt bring my lap top! D: So, thats why I didnt write. But this chapter is long, and I think you'll all like it! (: Its awesome. Oh! And before I forget! You're gonna love the next little bits! They're awesome. Sorry it takes me so long to update, its just that I try to make these the best they can get. And this chapter literally took me like, three days to finish. Lol. And, um, people keep asking me about the link to Max's engagement ring on my profile, well, here's the thing, you have to copy and paste it. Thats because I couldnt find the link again. :P Silly me! But, why dont we get to the disclaimer?**

**Me: Hello, people who own computers!**

**Max: Wow... She's just a lil bit hyper.**

**Me: Hehehehehehheheh! Just a lil!**

**Fang: This chapter rocks! I loved writing it with you, K.J.**

**Me: Tehehehe. I feel special!**

**Fang: Wow... Max's right.**

**Max: Arent I always?**

**Me&Fang: No. **

**Max: Well, since I'm probably going to have to shoot them for that, here's the disclaimer, K.J. doesnt own Maximum Ride or the characters. She does hoowever own the plot for this story, and um, the character's she made up! Like the bitchy Stephanie!**

**Me: LANGUAGE!**

**Max: Stuff it, K.J.!**

__

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Remember anything?" Dad asked, gesturing to my ebony guitar.

"I think…" I laughed, picking it up and plopping onto my bed.

I play lefty guitar, so I held my guitar that way and started playing.

At first I hadn't realized what I was playing, but when my dad started singing, I did.

He sat on my bed with me.

"I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign, so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two, there could never be a father, that loved his daughter, more than I love you…"

"I always loved that song…" I whispered, leaning my guitar against one of my end tables.

"I am so sorry, Max." he mumbled, bowing his head.

"Its fine… You didn't know."

"That's still no excuse, Max. I had no idea that when I left it would effect you so much."

"But in ways, it made me stronger. I don't put up with people's BS anymore. I'm a stronger woman, and I know that I will always have you to depend on. You're my dad, and the person I most wanted to be when I grew up. You're everything I am. You're the reason I am the woman sitting before you."

"Thanks, Max. That means a lot. I had no idea you looked up to me so much."

"Well, I was a particularly short child, so I kinda had to look up to you."

He gave a nervous chuckle before the twins (Ari and Angel) entered my room.

Angel's curly blonde hair framed her face like a halo, which I might add, at times, she didn't deserve. Her blue eyes gleamed in the faint orange light of my room. She was wearing an periwinkle V-neck shirt with a pink owl on it. She also wore dark blue jeans and had no shoes on.

Ari had a slightly darker shade of blonde hair, and brownish eyes. He wore a camouflage t-shirt, and dark green cargo shorts. He also had no shoes.

"Hi, Max! Hi, Dad!" the two eleven year olds chimed in unison.

It was, I have to admit, creepy how they did that.

"Hey, kids. Whats up?" Dad asked.

"We just wanted to tell you that Max's boyfriend is downstairs. And he brought some blonde dude with him. Oh! And two kids." Angel said.

"Ooh! Yay!" I exclaimed, bobbing off my bed, and running downstairs.

"Hi!" I screamed, jumping into Fang's arms.

"Well, a very howdy do to you too." Iggy remarked.

"Cork it, Iggy." Fang mumbled.

Gabe and Monique stood behind Fang and Iggy.

"Hi, guys." I smiled, leaning down and hugging both of them.

I heard little feet bumping down the stairs and assumed it was Ari and Angel.

"Max, I think its time they all know." Dad whispered.

I hadn't even heard him come up behind me.

I exhaled deeply and nodded.

I laced my fingers with Fang's and started toward the living room.

"Everyone follow." I ordered.

"Wait, Max, are you telling Ari and Angel about the engagement?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"The engagement, the abuse. Everything. They deserve to know." I whispered back.

We made it across the house and into the living room. Personally, I love this room. Its not my favorite room, but it is easily _one of _my favorites.

Everyone took a seat on one of the white leather sofas… Except for Fang that is.

"So, I guess I should start from the beginning," I began. "Well, Angel, Ari, Gabe and Monique. I am almost positive you guys don't remember each other, but you are step-siblings. Gabe and Monique are Stephanie's kids. They were only three and a newborn when they were put into foster care. I'm sure you don't remember why. I'll tell you later. And Ari and Angel were adopted by my grandmother later that year. It is definitely a hard subject for me to talk about, but I have to. Ya'll deserve to know. The reason that you guys were taken into foster care and adoption because Stephanie was abusive. She would physically abuse…. Me. And it was something I would never ever want for you guys. I protected you, and made sure that you were never hurt, even if I was the one to be hurt. I was elated when you were taken away. Not because you were gone, but because you were safe. Gabe and Monique, you ended up with a wonderful family. They love you, and I am so happy that they took you in and care for you as their own children. As for Ari and Angel, your grandmother loves you. And I am happy she took you."

I paused for a second, then continued, "As far as the abuse goes, it was pretty severe. I could've been killed. But, I endured it for ten years. It wasn't easy, but, hey, shit happens and you just gotta deal. And, um, I think its only fair that I show you some bruises, scars, and marks from Stephanie's abuse."

I rolled up the sleeves of my green hoodie, and showed my arms, covered in black and blue marks. Small gasps came from the little kids.

"Is there more?" Angel squeaked.

"Yes, sweetie." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

I lifted up the back of my hoodie and tank top, revealing the X mark and bruise. More gasps followed.

I gulped, getting ready for the worst.

A few tears slipped out of my eyes. Fang saw them, and hugged me.

"Its okay. Shhh. Its okay. Shhh." he whispered, rubbing my back.

"I'm okay, I can do it now." I mumbled into his chest, about five minutes later.

He nodded and let me go, standing behind me incase I needed another comfort hug.

I lifted up the front of my shirt, giving a full view of my knife scar. Monique's hands flew to her mouth. Gabe covered his eyes. Ari looked like he was going to cry. And Angel did cry.

"Max, would you like to explain why there is that scar? The children are reacting to the very fact that you _have _the scar, not to the reason behind it." Dad insisted.

I nodded.

"Well, the reason I have this scar… Is because, Stephanie… well, I'll just cut right to it, she stabbed me with a kitchen knife. And if it weren't for a _very _special person… I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be explaining all of this to you… And that's because, I'd be dead."

"Who was the special person?" Angel asked.

Well, okay, I thought I was crystal clear, but I guess not.

"Well, it was Fang. He came over because he was sorry about… something," I gulped. "And he came to talk, and found me and called 911. And without him, I'd be dead. And Fang said some stuff when he _thought _I couldn't hear him." I laughed, turning back to Fang.

His eyes widened, and he said, "Whaaaa…?"

I smiled, and continued, "I wont say exactly what he said, but I felt the exact same way. And well, something _big _is going to happen."

Fang stepped forward, wrapped an arm around my waist, and kissed the top of my head.

"Whats the big thing?" Angel asked, after her sobbing stopped

I looked up at Fang, smiled and reached in my back pocket. I had shoved it in there so the kids wouldn't notice.

"Well…," I began, sliding the ring onto my ring finger of my left hand.

I was about to say it when I was cut off by Fang, "We're getting married."

Angel jumped up and clapped, while I could've sworn I heard Ari's chin hit the floor.

I smiled, and kissed Fang lightly.

_Well, that went well._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. (:_


	6. Short Wedding Dress

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Fang and I sat in my kitchen on two bar stools after I had talked to the little kids.

"You realize now that all Hell is going to break loose. Monique loves clothes, so she'll want to pick out your dress. And my mom loves you like her own daughter, so she'll want to help you with everything else." Fang asked, plopping a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth.

"Yup, but honestly, I think it'd be better to have their help. I'm not good with the girly stuff that the wedding needs." I laughed, shoving a spoonful of peanut butter covered in chocolate sauce into my mouth.

"What're you thinking for a dress?"

"White." I said, sarcastically.

"No kidding. I mean, strapless, sleeves? Long, short? Hmmm. Short would be nice."

I rolled my eyes, and playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey, I cant help that I'm a guy!" he defended himself.

I laughed.

"Max! Mail for you!" my dad yelled.

He entered the room and handed me an envelope.

He tipped the blue baseball cap he was wearing toward Fang, and left the room.

I looked at the return address, AFSCA.

"What does AFSCA stand for?" Fang asked.

"Not sure." I answered, opening the envelope and pulling out a slip of paper.

It said:

_Dear Max Ride,_

_The Association for Stopping Child Abuse has invited you to be a guest speaker at out next meeting. We are very passionate about stopping child abuse. _

_Being that you were a victim in child abuse, we figure you'd have a very good perspective on it. You don't have to accept. But it would mean a lot. _

_All we would ask of you is to wear a formal dress, and prepare a speech to say in front of our committee and the press. _

_Please contact us at 90-The-AFSCA before December 10. _

_The meeting is a dinner, and its on December 15._

_Sincerely,_

_Bobby Marks _

My eyes widened as I read it.

"Max, that's amazing! Are you going to do it?" Fang asked.

"I dunno. Do you think I should?"

"I cant tell you what to do, Max." Fang said, scratching my back with his left hand.

"I think I'm gonna do it." I smiled.

He snuggled me closer for a second, reached behind him, and grabbed the house phone.

I called the number on the letter.

After three rings, a male voice answered.

"H-H-Hello. This is Max Ride. I received a letter about the AFSCA's next dinner thing…" I said into the phone.

"Well, hello, Max. I am Bobby Marks. I sent you the letter. Are you thinking of coming to the dinner?"

"I'm considering it."

"Well, like the letter said, a formal dress would be required. Oh, and you can bring any four people you want with you."

"Okay, so, the dinner is December fifteenth? I'll be there." I smiled.

I placed the phone onto the counter.

"Max! What was that letter?" my dad called from the living room.

I grabbed Fang's hand, which he then slid into my right back pocket, and walked into the living room.

"The Association For Stopping Child Abuse asked me to have dinner with them. And do a speech. And stuff. I said I would."

"Are you allowed to bring anyone with you?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, four people. I was thinking, Fang, you, Angel and Ari."

He nodded, and returned his attention to what he was watching on TV.

"Why don't you go tell Angel and Ari about the dinner. They're upstairs."

I nodded and pulled Fang with me.

"This house is monstrous, how in the hell do you find your way around?"

"Its not without difficulty." I laughed.

We made it up to The Twins' room and knocked on the door.

It took a minute for them to answer.

"Ha! Take that Ari!" I heard Angel yell.

I looked at Fang with the "wth" look.

He shrugged.

Angel opened the door, her blonde curls pulled into a pony tail.

"What the heck?" Fang and I asked in unison.

"Sorry, I just knew you two would be getting married. So, Ari has to make my bed for a month."

She smiled angelically.

"Well, we just came to tell you that I'm going to a dinner in a few days, and I want to take you guys with me." I smiled.

"Ooh! If its formal, I'm picking out your dress!" Angel yelped.

I looked up at Fang and mouthed, 'help me'

He chuckled, and said, "Sweetie, I'm sure Max doesn't have any aversion to you doing that for her, but we need to get going."

She smiled, nodded, and turned back to her brother.

She shut the door.

"Thank you! I cant even think of a way to repay you!"

"And we're back to short wedding dress." he winked.

And like that, I bust out in laughter.

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed !

(:

R&R ?


	7. The Almost First Time

_****_

Daddy's Home Part 2

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Well, we're leaving! We'll be back in a few hours!" Fang's mom shouted.

Fang and I were lying on his bed in his room. I had my head on his chest, and had my arm around him.

His hand rested on the small of my back.

We heard the front door slam shut… We were alone.

Gabe and Monique were at a friend's house, and Mr. and Mrs. Martinez were going to dinner for their anniversary.

He leaned down and kissed my jaw line gently.

It only escalated further after that.

His mouth moved to my neck, as he pulled me on top of him.

My legs straddled his body, and I sat on his stomach.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

His arms slid up my sweatshirt, and started to pull it over my head.

He got it off and tossed it on the floor.

It was easier to press closer to him, without that bulky sweatshirt on.

It was comfy, but not so good for this current situation.

Our mouths moved in sync together for about ten more minutes before I ripped his black t-shirt over his head.

I tried not to stare at his perfectly sculpted body. His six pack, and perfectly toned Pecs. His muscled arms.

I slowly kissed his neck, fiddling with his belt, trying to get it off.

One of his hands rested right smack dab on my ass, while the other tangled in my hair.

"Mmmm- Max." he whispered.

I pulled his belt off, and tossed it somewhere. I heard a crash, but didn't particularly care enough to look at what it was.

He turned over so he hovered over me.

His tongue traced my lower lip before fishing its way into my mouth.

His fingers pushed some hair out of my face.

I leaned my head back slightly as his mouth left mine and molded to the form of my neck.

Traveling down further, Fang's lips slipped down to top of my tank top. He rolled my tank up to where my bra ended, and kissed there, then down to my belly button, then the rim of my jeans.

I pulled him back so his face was about an inch or two away from mine.

I rolled over so I was back on top.

I didn't kiss him again.

"Fang, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, twining my fingers with his, and pinning his hands against the bed.

"Max, you're my everything. My one and only love, my fiancée, and the most important girl to me. Whatever you want is completely fine with me."

"Well, okay then." I giggled, bending back down, and kissing him again.

He rolled up the back of my tank top and traced the clasp on my bra.

He pulled my shirt over my head and laid it next to us on his bed.

I let go of his hands and curled my fingers into his shaggy black hair.

His wound around my waist, pressing me against him.

I'm guessing he hadn't noticed my black, lace bra yet, because his eyes widened to the size of friggin golf balls.

I knew it was a good idea to wear that one today.

His eyes closed again, and he continued kissing me.

"Ffff- Fang, h'w di all f th's hap'n s'fast?" I mumbled, almost incoherently, against his lips.

"Dunno. Buh happy ih di." he whispered back, the breath from his mouth flowing into mine like a waterfall.

Then we just kind of shut up and stopped talking.

I unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them off his body, tossing them to the end of his bed.

"I'm really glad my parents left…" Fang trailed off.

"How could you forget to make reservations, Rodger!" I heard someone yell, and then a car door slam.

"Anna! Stop walking away from me! Anna! Get back here!"

"Shit." Fang whispered, fumbling around in the bed looking for my shirt.

"Don't worry. They probably wont come in."

The front door slammed heavily. I could've sworn the entire friggin house shook.

For a few more minutes everything was silent.

I reached over to try and lock Fang's bedroom door, but being me, I fell.

I hit the floor with a thud, and hit my head on his end table.

"Fang! Um… Are you okay?" I heard Mrs. Martinez ask, her voice getting louder toward the end of the sentence.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. She's coming." Fang whimpered, reaching down to the end of the bed for his jeans.

The door knob jiggled.

It creaked open, and Mrs. Martinez stepped through the doorway.

' I closed my eyes then. I didn't really want to see her expression.

I mean, how would you feel if you walked into your seventeen year old son's room to find him in boxers, and his shirtless fiancée sitting on the floor.

She covered her mouth with her hand and whispered, "Well, I cant say I didn't see that coming. But Gabe and Monique will be home soon. Get dressed. Then, Max, I think it may be time for you to go home."

I nodded as Fang handed me my shirt.

She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She's pissed. She's really pissed." Fang mumbled, putting his head into his hands.

"Fang, you're her oldest son, she cant even think about you growing up. I mean, you're getting married. You're growing up. She doesn't want that. It's a mom thing. And just think about it. How would you feel if you walked into your son's room and saw his shirtless fiancée on the floor. And your son without a shirt and pants. I get where she's coming from."

"But she pretty much just kicked you out."

"Its fine. I know she just needs a little time. She probably feels like you're growing up all at once."

I pulled my shirt over my head, kissed him and walked out to the living room.

"Mrs. Martinez, do you mind talking to me for a minute?" I asked.

"Fine."

We walked out the sliding glass door onto the deck.

"Is there something you need, Max?"

"I just want to talk," I answered. "I know why you're so upset about the… uh… display earlier."

"And why is that?"

"Because Fang is your oldest son. You cant even think about him growing up. It's a lot to take in. I mean, he's getting married, he's… just getting older. You don't want that."

"Max, you're exactly right. It seems like yesterday that he was taking his first steps. Wrestling Iggy in the living room, and crashing into a TV. Telling me, 'Momma, I'm never gonna grow up. I'm gonna stay with you forever'."

"He's growing up. And he's turning into an amazing man. And I love him with all my heart. If you're worried about him getting hurt…"

"I don't worry about that. I can tell you're happy. And that you wouldn't want him to get hurt. Its just too much to take in right now."

I nodded.

I completely understood how she felt.

"Max, I realize I was a little harsh earlier, you can stay if you want. I was just surprised."

"No, I think I'd be best if I went home. I'm sorry about before. It was my fault. It was one of those, 'I'm going to be a bitch and be _really _friggin tempting' things."

She laughed a little, and walked inside with me.

"Goodbye, Max." she smiled as I walked out the front door.

_See, Maximum, with just a flick of your magic wand you can work some magic. _

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed This Chappie.

I Personally Love This Chapter Because Of Max's Talk With Mrs. Martinez. (:

R&R?


	8. Uninvited, And Fang's Enjoyable Night

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

* * *

I pulled my jeans onto my legs, and went out to the living room.

I saw Max talking to my mom.

"What're they talking about?" I asked my dad.

He shrugged.

What a friggin help he is.

I shrugged and went back into my room.

I heard the front door close, and my mom's high heels clicking down the floor toward my room.

"Great." I mumbled to myself, plopping on my bed, and leaning my head on the wall.

I heard a knock on the door, and a voice ask, "Fang, can I come in?"

I grunted, which for some reason, she took as a yes.

"Fang, can we talk? That's not exactly how I wanted before to go." she frowned, sitting next to me.

I nodded.

"Honey, you're seventeen. You're getting married in a few weeks. You're just growing up way to fast for my liking."

"Mom, whether you like it or not, I'm going to marry Max. I'm going to marry Max because I love her. My world revolves around her. I love her more than anything."

"And do you understand how much that makes me feel like my little boy is being pulled out from under me."

"I do, but its my life. And I can choose how I want to live it and spend it. And if you're so damn upset about the wedding, then maybe you just shouldn't come!"

I stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind me.

I left the house and went to Max's.

Even though I just saw her, I think she'd be the only one that could cheer me up.

I opened the friggin huge gate and walked up the driveway.

Her house was huge. Her dad had to be like, President or something to be able to afford it.

I rang the door bell.

Max opened the door about five minutes later.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to see you?" I asked back.

"Of course you can. I'm just wondering why."

"I need to talk to you."

She looked stunned, and let me in.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, walking up the stairs with me.

"I just got into a fight with my mom."

She gulped.

"About me?" she asked.

"Kind of."

"What happened?"

"She was pissed off because she feels like I'm growing up too fast. Then I got mad, and kind of…" I trailed off.

"Kind of what?"

"I guess, uninvited her to the wedding."

Her eyes widened as she opened her bedroom door.

We sat on the edge of her bed.

"You what?"

"I don't know. I was mad. And at the time… It seemed like a good idea."

"A good idea to uninvite your _mother _to your _wedding?_"

"You're mad."

"No, just surprised."

"Max, you have to understand, I love you. And if that means… Eloping or something, I'd do it… For you." I whispered.

"I do understand that, and we're not eloping."

She leaned over and kissed me gently.

Gently then turned into roughly, which then escalated to her on top of me again.

"Where's your dad?" I asked. It seemed like a good thing to ask, because by that time, I was shirtless, and she was shirtless, and jeans less.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Well, if he's home, don't you think we should stop?"

"Nope."

She brought her mouth back to mine.

She pushed my jeans down to my ankles, and I finished kicking them off.

"One second." she whispered in my ear, climbing off me.

She climbed under the covers of her bed.

"What exactly was that for?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I was cold." she laughed.

I climbed under with her, and pulled her back on top of me.

I unclipped her bra, and let the straps fall to the sides.

And well, this story is only teen rated, so lets leave the rest out, but lets just say, it was _very friggin enjoyable._


	9. Uninvited Part 2, And Decisions

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Wow." Fang whispered.

I exhaled and nodded.

He and I were still in my bed. He was lying on his back, with his left arm around my shoulders. I was lying with my left hand on his chest, and my head on his chest next to my hand.

"Wow is right."

"Now I understand the saying, 'Night to remember'."

"Ditto."

I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Your dad is probably going to be home soon."

I nodded, wrapped myself in the sheets from my bed and walked over to my closet.

I pulled out a white lace bra and put it on, then some white underwear, and a pair of black pajama pants with red graffiti hearts, and a tight black t-shirt.

I dropped the sheets and went back next to Fang.

He had put his jeans back on and was about to put his shirt on when I stopped him.

"You don't have to do that." I giggled.

We laid back the same way we were before.

He kissed me again, and somehow I ended up on top of him _again._

I opened my eyes slightly, and looked out my bedroom window. My room overlooked the front yard so I could see if my dad was home or if someone was trying to rob us blind. A little Max Ride humor there.

"My dad's home." I whispered as I saw my dad's black Volvo pull into the drive.

His car doors opened and two little kids jumped out, my dad behind them.

"He's got Angel and Ari with him too."

"Should we…?" Fang asked between kisses.

"Nah. If my dad comes up here, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Fine by me." he laughed, kissing me.

We kept kissing for around ten more minutes before I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

I sighed, pried my face away from Fang's and got up.

I opened the door to see my dad.

His blonde hair was parted in the middle, with slight bangs on his forehead. His chocolate brown eyes looked like two coals in the darkened light of the hallway.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked.

"We're home."

"Living proof."

"Well, someone's a little testy."

He glanced around me to Fang sitting up against the wall, shirtless with his bottom half covered by the blankets.

"And now I see why." Dad muttered to himself.

Fang did the little two finger wave in my dad's direction.

"Well, I'll go downstairs. Its about eight. You guys can come down for dinner in about ten minutes. And I will be back up here if you don't."

He winked and strode away.

I rolled my eyes, closed the door and climbed back into the bed with Fang.

"Wow. Why is everyone so freaking bratty today!" I asked Fang.

"Dunno. But its getting annoying. First my mom, then my dad, then your dad! People need to take a chill pill."

"Well, I know what's up with my dad. But your parents are still a mystery."

"Your dad? Huh?"

"Yeah. He knows," Fang's head tilted in confusion, so I elaborated. "He _knows_. He knows…"

Yes, I do realize that I just said "He knows" three times in a row, thanks.

"Like he knows that we…?"

I nodded.

"How?"

Cause he's just good like that.

"I dunno. He just does. I could tell in his eyes that he knew. I'll talk to him about it later."

Fang nodded and picked his t-shirt off the floor.

He threw it on and stood up.

"Max, all that matters is that we're happy. _We _decide what we do and how _we_ live _our _lives."

"I dunno, Fang. It's the whole, 'our kids are minors and are getting married' thing is probably the reason behind the bitchiness."

He nodded, slid his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I bent backwards so I was leaning half way off my bed with him sort of on top of me.

"Max! Dinner!" I heard my dad yell.

"We should…" I started to whisper, but was cut off by another kiss from Fang.

I crawled backward so I was completely on the bed, as was Fang.

We were in the same position, except we were both lying completely on the bed instead of half way.

"Hmmm."

Fang's breath caught in his throat but came as more of a lowish moan.

I heard a bunch of loud bangs on my door and a booming voice scream, "Max! Pry your face away from Fang's and get your ass down here for dinner!"

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Cant they just leave us to make out in peace!" Fang yell-whispered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes in the direction of the door and got up.

"Dad, can I speak with you. NOW!" I said through gritted teeth.

His jaw clenched and he nodded.

"Fang, I'll be right back. Be ready to go when I get back up here."

He nodded and crawled off my bed.

Dad and I made it out to the front of the house into the driveway.

"How can I help you, Max?" he asked formally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, trying not to scream.

"You're too young." was all he answered.

I wanted to bust out in laughter, but I refrained.

"Too young? Dad, I'm seventeen! I am getting married in a few months! Believe it or not, I'm not a child anymore! I have raised myself for ten years. I have been tying my own shoes since I was four, and making my own decisions since I could crawl! And if I'm not mistaking, that means I can choose what I do, and who I do it with!"

"Not in my house. Not under my roof."

"Well, news flash bucko, I don't need a damn roof over my head! I'm fine with being without one. I've lived on the streets before. I can sure as hell do it again."

"Then go, Max! See what I (censored) care!"

"Hah. Just think about it. You just got me back. Now you'll feel the other end. You'll know what its like to watch someone walk out on you. Watch someone desert you. Watch someone you cared about leave and not come back."

"Max, I dealt without you for ten years. I can go another week."

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer than that. I'm not coming back. OH, and while I'm at it why don't you just not even come to the wedding!"

And with that I turned away from him, and went back inside.

"Whats going on?" Angel asked.

I ignored her, and went upstairs.

"What just happened?" Fang asked frantically.

"I had a total Fang moment." I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I uninvited my dad to the wedding."

"Hmm. Now I feel accomplished."

"Eloping is sounding better and better." I whispered.

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed.

Sorry It Took So Damn Long !


	10. Authors Note Dont They Suck ?

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR !**

**Hi, guys ! Its your friendly neighborhood K.J ! I am soooooo sorry that I havent updated my stories. Daddy's Home I updated yesterday. And it wasn't a very good. And I'm sorry about that. **

**The reasons that I havent updated are because I havent been at my computer in days ! I was away… again. **

**The second reason is because I get sidetracked… easily. Very easily. I try to write… Then I get confused or sidetracked and just forget to finish. **

**Another is that damn pesky writer's block. I couldn't think… And then I just stopped thinking all together… Which is kind of dangerous, I know, but IDC. **

**Another is I started a new story ! That's like the one good thing ! All I'll tell you about it is another, "He's popular, she's not." stories. I know there's tons of them, but… I don't give a rats- never mind.**

**ANYWAY !**

**This is getting obnoxiously long… And I've finished what I have to say… So, yeah. **

**BYEEE !**

**I love you guys !**

**~~ K.J.**


	11. The Boys' Boys

_****_

Daddy's Home Part 2

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**

* * *

**

**Max's P.O.V**

* * *

Fang and I were out of that house before anyone could say, "Vamoose."

"Okay, so, question…" Fang asked when we started walking.

"Kay, shoot."

"Where the fuck are we going?"

"I don't know… Your house?" I asked.

He reluctantly nodded.

"Look," I began, grabbing his hands and stopping him from walking. We stood facing each other in the middle of the street… Safe, huh? "I know you're mad at them. But I figure, that your mom is over it, we'll reinvite her, and then we can isolate ourselves to your room."

He considered it, then irritably said, "Fine."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How long to you expect we'll be at 'my house'?" Fang asked when we started walking again.

"Well, if you don't want me back on the streets, nearly killing myself, then I think you should try and get along with your parents so they'll let us stay. Well, you stay. I could figure something else out."

"No, Max. I don't want you on the streets again, but I don't want to be away from you either."

"Then we're fucked."

"Literally."

"Yup, literally fucked."

We got to his house a few minutes later.

"I havent been this scared since I went to see your dad to ask if I could marry you."

"I havent been this scared since I saw Stephanie coming at me with the knife held above her head."

"I havent been this scared since I saw you on that park bench coughing like the first time I ever smoked a cigarette."

"We could keep going with 'I havent been this scared since's ' or we could stop being chicken, and go inside."

He nodded, raised his hand to the door and knocked. Why he was knocking, I didn't know. It made no sense, but then again, it was Fang.

After a little bit, Mr. Martinez opened the door. He glared at us and stepped aside.

"Anna! Max and Nick are here!"

Well, he's pissed too. He called Fang, Nick.

Mrs. Martinez strode over.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because it's the middle of December and we're wearing t-shirts." I replied.

"Fine." she grunted, moving to the side so we could get in.

We sat on the couch, Fang and I on the couch itself, and Mrs. Martinez on a chair on the other side of the room.

I elbowed Fang in the stomach so he began, "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't me to be such an ass before and I'm sorry."

I realized he hadn't reinvited his mom yet so I balled my hand into a fist and wacked him in his "best friends". And if I do say so myself, I hit him pretty hard.

"Oww. What the hell, Max!" he grumbled, doubling over.

"Ooh! Did Fang just get kicked in the balls! Way to go, Max!" Iggy yelped from down the hall.

It took Fang a few seconds to get his breathing and posture back to normal.

"Fine, Mom… I would love it if you'd… come to the wedding."

A smile spread across Mrs. M's face and she nodded.

She got up off her chair and came over to hug us.

"We're really, really sorry, Mrs. Martinez." I apologized.

"Its fine."

Fang and I stood up.

"You don't have to stay out here, you can go into Fang's room." Mrs. Martinez said.

We nodded and headed off to Fang's room.

He shut the door behind him and plopped down on his bed.

"Was that really necessary?" Fang asked.

"Was what really necessary?"

"The low blow earlier."

"Yup. Completely necessary."

I pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm. If only there were a way I could make it up to you." I sang, crawling onto the bed next to him.

"If only." he laughed, rolling onto his side and wrapping one of his arms around my stomach.

He bent down and kissed me softly.

"Fang, we're getting married in a few months." I whispered against his lips.

"I know. That's kind of insane."

"Fang, I love you more than anything. And I _really _want to marry you. I hope you know that."

"Well, after that hit earlier, I dunno…"

I chuckled a little and kissed him again.

"Does it seem at all like all we do is kiss?" I asked.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, surely not. I'm just saying."

"Hmm. Maybe we could cut back a little… Um… Starting tomorrow."

Fang half smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

I rolled over so I was sitting on his stomach.

"Kids! Dinner in twenty!" Mr. Martinez yelled.

"Anyway…" I whispered, leaning down again, pressing my mouth to his.

Every kiss got hungrier and hungrier.

At one point, I actually tried shifting a little and I fell slightly, onto my side. One of my legs curled with one of his and my hand rested on his left, inner thigh.

"Pretty close there, eh?" Fang remarked.

"No, _this _would be close." I giggled slightly, trailing my hand upward toward his, "boys". **(That actually happens to be what my best friend calls "Them". Its funny to hear him say it.)**

He let out a breath from his mouth, which sounded like more of a moan than a breath.

I smiled and crawled a bit higher which inevitably made my hold on him tighten.

My head was about three or four centimeters above his.

"Dinnertime!" a female voice yelled.

"Damn." Fang grumbled.

We were still in the same position.

"Hey, remember, we've got the whole rest of our lives together to be dirty."

"Right. Thank God for that."

"What are you only marrying me for Sex?" I asked sarcastically, even though I knew it wasn't true.

"Nah. That's just icing on the Max cake."

I smiled and kissed him again.

**

* * *

**

**Gazzy's P.O.V**

"Gabe, honey, can you go get Max and Fang. They're in Fang's room… Oh, and knock first. Don't just open the door. I've learned from experience to _knock first_."

I nodded and headed off to Fang's bedroom.

I knocked on his door and waited. While I did I heard a few things I'm not sure I wanted to… A giggle from Max. A _really weird _noise from Fang. The one that came from Fang sounded like a straining noise, or something… I didn't completely want to know why those noises were coming from inside Fang's room, but I figured Iggy would just tell me anyway.

"One second." Max said. It was very muffled, not just because the door was closed… Again, not sure I wanted to know.

"Oww, Max!" Fang exclaimed.

"Hehe. Sorry."

A few seconds later, I heard, "Oww, Max! Did it ever occur to you to move your hand before getting up so I don't end up in excruciating pain!"

"Nope. Just so happens I like my hand there." she giggled.

_Okay, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! _

The door opened a few minutes later.

"Dinner's ready." I grunted and left toward the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**Max's P.O.V**

I opened the door for Gazzy, which I felt bad about after, because I'm sure he heard what Fang and I were saying, and was now probably scarred for life.

Gazzy walked away and I turned back to Fang.

"Seriously, Max. Move your hand next time."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not saying you have to move it for no reason, just before you get up… It hurt."

"Aww. Poor, baby."

"Yeah, totally a poor baby…"

"Anyway, dinner… Will you carry me. My feet hurt."

"Well, my balls hurt, but you don't see me whining. And yes."

I laughed and jumped onto his back.

He piggybacked me out to the kitchen.

"Why is Fang giving Max a piggyback ride?" Nudge asked.

"Cause we all know how much Max likes to be on top." Iggy muttered.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Nudge groaned.

"That's fucked up, Ig." I said.

"Wait… How exactly would you know that?" Fang asked.

"Uhm… Well… Uh… I'll be right back…" Iggy stuttered, bolting out of the room.

"Iggy! Don't tell me you did! You didn't!" Fang yelped, pushing me (lightly) off his back and running after Iggy.

"Someone elaborate?" I asked.

"Well, last Christmas, Iggy got a few _really _tiny cameras from an old girlfriend… And-" Mrs. Martinez answered.

"And he probably set up a few in Fang's room." Mr. Martinez finished.

"So, what? He wanted his own free porno?" I asked, laughing a little.

"No, probably more like blackmail."

"How would Fang and his fiancée… Oh shit."

I ran off toward Fang's room. When I got in, I saw Fang pinning Iggy down to the floor.

"Hand over the damn disk!"

Apparently, Iggy had burned all the footage from the cameras onto a DVD. It was kinda gross, but in a funny way.

"How about I kick both of your heads off, then rip your balls off make you eat them!" I threatened, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Ewww. That would be kind of gross, Max. Plus if you ripped off Fang's, then you'd have nothing to play with." Iggy remarked.

"This time, let me take a crack at him!" I roared, lunging at Iggy.

I knocked Iggy in the side of the head, making him release a little silver disk and a little blood from his nose.

Fang caught the disk and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Iggy. He's such damn pervert. But the boy's got humor."

"Can you stop friggin talking about me like I'm not alive?" Iggy screamed.

"Cork it, Iggy!" I yelled, stomping down on his "boys".

"Owww! Damn! Now I know what you mean, Fang! Ouch!"

I smiled and strode out of the room while Iggy writhed in pain on the floor.

Ah, the wonders a woman can do.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED !**

**I Worked Hard !**

**I Loved This Chapp !**


	12. Another Frigging Author's Note!

**Kay, so, I'm sorry I had to do another one of these damn author's notes. But, I'm kinda pissed off.**

**I've seen a few reviews on both of my stories telling me I'm a bad writer, or they don't like the plot, or a specific scene.**

**Simple solution: DON'T READ IT!**

**If you leave hater comments they will either, A) Be deleted (If they're anonymous. Or B) Ignored. So, whats the point?**

**I'm sorry that you don't like my story or whatnot, but its not fair for you to come and criticize my writing. I don't mind it if its constrictive criticism, but if its just blatantly telling me I'm a bad writer, or my plot sucks, or something like that, that's just rude**

**Like I said, I don't mind it when its civil. **

**Please respect my story!**

**And more importantly, please respect ME.**

**That being said, I'm going to answer a few reviews.**

**bob- **

_Well, first off, if you're leaving dislike comments, its not going to help at all because the reviewer's comments matter to me to a point. I will still do what I want in the story regardless. If I get a PM or something giving me a suggestion on how to improve or an idea for my story, that's different. You don't have to like what I do, but please respect it. That's all I ask._

**Fangandmaxlover24-**

_Ty. Ty. (: Though I cant take all the credit. My IRL friend Tay gave me the idea. But she only gave me the idea for the beginning up to when they're finished talking to Mrs. Martinez, other than that, it was all me! :D Lolz._

**That's it! Thanx for reading!**


	13. Nighty Night

Hey, Guys! I Know Its Been FOREVER Since Ive Updated, And Im Sorry ! Sooo Sooo Sorry ! But If Youre A Reader Of My Other Story, "Prom Night" Then You'll Know Why... If Not, You Should Be. Lol. Jkjk. But To Make A Long Story Short, Family Sucks, School Sucks, And Travel Sucks. But, I Just Wanted To Take A Little Bit Of Time To Thank You Guys, Genuinely Thank You. What Most Of You Dont Understand Is That Writing Is My Passion, Ive Wanted To Be A Writer For As Long As I Can Remember. You Guys Are The Ones That Have Persued Me To Continue My Writing When I Didnt Think I Was Good Enough. I Honestly Cant Thank You Enough. Each And Every One Of You Are Responsible For Keeping Me Writing. Whether You Think Im A Good Writer Or A Terrible One, You Are Responsible For Keeping Me Working On My Dream... Thank You.

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Maximum Ride... Sadly, I Do Wish I Did. Even Though I Dont. DAMN YOU, JP ! FOR MAKING SUCH A WANTED BOOK ! And A Wanted Winged-Hottie (Fang) xD**

****

**_Daddy's Home Part 2_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Fang and I were back in his room. I was pacing in the middle while he sat at his desk.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I sobbed.

"Max, it's alright. We took care of my mom, now we can go back to your house and talk to your dad."

"No. I don't want to talk to him."

"Max, you have to."

I rolled my eyes.

I dropped to the ground and curled my legs against my chest.

He came over and sat next to me.

"Honey, it'll be fine. 'Hi, Dad. I'm sorry. You can come to the wedding. Bye, Dad.'"

"Fine."

Fang helped me up from the ground and kissed me.

"Just think about the fact that we're getting married. That's what I think about when I'm unhappy. I think that I'm going to marry the most amazing girl known to mankind."

I smiled proudly.

He took my hand and towed me outside.

We walked back to my house.

We stood outside the front door for like ten minutes before we actually went inside.

"Dad!" I called.

"Max?"

"Yes. Who else calls you Dad?"

"Well, Angel and Ari." he laughed, entering the room.

"Dad… Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We got into the dining room and sat down. Fang and I sat on one side of the table, while Dad sat on the other.

"Well, Dad, I know earlier, I wasn't exactly the nicest kid. And I'm sorry. And to avoid being wacked by Fang, I'll say it now… Will you come to the w-wedding-g?"

"I'd be delighted to, Max."

I smiled.

"Max, when are you guys thinking for the wedding?"

"Not sure. I want to as soon as possible. Maybe in a month or so?"

"That's soon! You havent gotten a dress either!"

"I know. But my little sister wants to help Max get a dress for both the wedding and the AFSCA thing." Fang smiled.

"When are you planning on this shopping?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow?"

Fang nodded.

"Except, you, sir, arent coming with for those." I laughed, looking at Fang.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Stupid superstitions."

"Well, Max, Angel and Ari got pretty upset when they saw us fighting and then you left… Maybe you should go talk to them."

"I will later. I'm going to go talk to Monique and Mrs. Martinez about shopping."

Dad nodded.

Fang and I stood up and walked back to his house.

"I told you it'd be fine."

He leaned downward and kissed me.

I kissed him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We continued walking, me with my arm around his waist, and his arm around my shoulders.

"So, Max, I forgot to tell you. Mom sent out wedding invitations last week. She got invites for your family from your dad. And pretty much all of the people she invited RSVP'd."

"Awesome."

"Except…"

"Except?"

"My mom invited my Uncle Morey, and well… His son is a little bit older than us, and he has this insane flirting problem. I swear, the boy has hit on every girl I've ever dated. So, if you find him flirting with you or any of your friends, kill him."

"Will do." I smiled, kissing him.

"Now I understand the term, 'High School Sweethearts'."

I smiled, leaning my head on his side.

We got back to his house.

I sat down on the couch next to Mrs. Martinez and asked, "Uh… Mrs. Martinez, I was kinda wondering… Can me, you, Nudge, and Angel go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course. We can leave tomorrow around noon."

I nodded and lounged back.

She got up and disappeared down the hallway.

Fang came and sat next to me.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

I nodded.

He stood up and walked over to a black book shelf and slid out a silver and black case. I couldn't tell what movie it was.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

He got us situated on the couch. I was sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest. His arms around my waist, resting on my stomach, where the scar is.

The coming attractions rolled on the screen as one by one everyone joined Fang and I in the living room.

The coming attractions ended and the, "Play, Pause, Scene Selection, Language" blah blah blah, page showed up… For the movie Prom Night!

"Nice choice, Fang." I smiled, leaning up and pecking his cheek.

"Hey, Ig, can you make some popcorn?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy nodded and got up, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey, Max, can I come sit with you?" Gazzy asked.

"Of course, Honey."

He got up from next to Mr. Martinez and plopped down, lying his head on my stomach, next to Fang's hands.

I kissed his forehead and wrapped one of my arms around him.

As the movie went on, Gabe, Monique and even me fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until about twelve a.m.

Gabe wasn't laying on me anymore, and I was curled up on Fang's torso with my arms tightly wrapped around him.

I looked up and he was asleep too.

I uncurled from my ball form and laid next to him/on top of him.

Just as I was falling asleep, I felt Fang's body shift under me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, groggily.

"Nothin'." he answered, adjusting his arms around me, and pulling me closer.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

The last thing I heard was a whisper in my ear saying, "I love you, Max…"

_I love you too, Fang…_


	14. Dress Shopping And Wanting Girlfriends

**Hey, Guys. So, I know its been months since I posted, and Im sorry. Im not gonna give you guys a load of bullshit for not posting and say "Oh, I was away." or "Oh, my computer broke." because neither of those things are true. Truthfully, theres no rhyme or reason as to why I havent posted... I just havent. However, I'm going to start again. I hope ya'll can forgive me for being a bad writer and I hope you guys still love my stories and writings. **

**Love Always,**

**K.J. **

__

_**Daddy's Home Pt 2**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

The next day, we left early for our shopping trip.

First stop; wedding dresses. Shoot me?

Mrs. Martinez, Nudge, and Angel came with me.

No way in Hell was I doing this alone.

So, the four of us went to a local bridal shop to look at dresses.

Naturally, Angel bolted toward a dress that was pink and puffy, while I went over to the bride dresses.

I finally decided on one (after a lot of fighting) and it actually looked nice (?) on me…

After our bridal dress adventure (we also got bridesmaids dresses) we embarked on our next task; Getting me a dress and shoes and accessories for the AFSCA meeting.

Surprisingly, even that went by easily. My dress was gorgeous, the shoes were fine, and the accessories were nice.

We went out to lunch afterward then headed home.

I sat at the Martinez's dinner table and decided to write out my speech for the meeting, as it was in two days.

I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how to organize it, so Fang helped me.

We finished up in about three hours.

"C'mon, you haaaaaaaave to show me your AFSCA dress!" Fang whined.

"Hmmmmmmmmm. No."

He tried persuading me with a huge kiss. It didn't work, however, he is a damn good kisser.

He picked me up and carried me over to the sofa in the living room.

"I'm still not showing you, you know?"

"I know, I just want to kiss you. So stop talking."

I obeyed and kissed him.

We sat there for a while until Gabe came out.

"Man, I wish I had a girlfriend…"

I hopped off of Fang and went over to him.

"Oh, Honey, you'll get one. I know you will."

He sighed and left the room.

I looked over at Fang and laughed.

That was actually kinda cute.

Fang and I sat on the couch together for the next few hours.


	15. Suppers, Speeches, Songs, And Surprises

_**Dedication:**_ I Dedicate This Chapter To My Lovely Friend Lindsey. Without These People My Writing Wouldnt Have Been Brought Back To Fanfiction. Lindsey Is The Damn Son Of A Bitch That Kept Asking Me Every Day "Did You Update?" And It Killed Me To Say "No" Every Day. So I Got Back Onto My Computer And Wrote. So, Thanx, Lyns.

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do Not Own, Nor Do I Claim To, Maximum Ride. All I Claim To Own Is The Plot Of This Story, And My Own Made-Up Characters.

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I rolled over in bed and glanced at my wall hanging calendar; December 15.

The day of the AFSCA meeting.

I slugged out of my bed and shivered when my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor.

I walked over to my closet and shoved the doors open.

I reached in and grabbed a plastic bag that contained my dress, necklace, gloves and scarf. **(Link To Her Dress On My Profile)**

I looked over at my clock; 1:00 p.m. Dinner in five hours.

I pulled out my shoes and retrieved my earrings from my jewelry box.

Fang's mom said I would look beautiful.

I grabbed a towel off the back hook of my bedroom door and went to the bathroom.

I showered quickly, letting the steam and hot water soak into my body.

I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel, almost slipping on the wet bathroom floor.

I was stopped in the middle of the hallway by my dad before I could get into my room to get dressed.

"Max, can we talk?" he asked.

"How 'bout, I go dress and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

He nodded, spun on his heels and disappeared down the stairs.

I ran into my room and changed into a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a t-shirt that says "you break it, you buy it" with a picture of a broken heart on it.

I ran a brush through my hair and threw it into a messy bun.

I met my dad downstairs in the kitchen.

"Listen, Max, I know you're excited to go to this meeting, but I got a call from the county jail this morning…"

"Oh?"

"Yes, it was Stephanie, she requested a visit with you."

"She wants to see me? Why? She's in jail because of me."

"I don't know exactly why, but she wants to see you. I said yes for you."

I nodded, filled a cup of decaf coffee and disappeared back upstairs.

I flopped down onto my bed and grabbed my guitar.

I just played whatever I felt. I wasn't sure what I was playing until the words started coming out of my mouth.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed, nobody knows what she's holdin' back. Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with the linen and lace, ohh."

I closed my eyes and kept singing, "The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask, its hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born…"

I heard the door open and then close.

"Nice song. Sad that it relates to you too much, but nice song." my dad whispered.

I laid my guitar down and nodded.

The phone on my bedside table rang.

It was Susan… Not who I expected.

"Hey, Maxi."

"Hey, Susan? Did you need anything?"

"No, no, no, I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to dinner or something with me tonight?"

"I cant tonight, but I'd love to tomorrow? Lunch around noon at Applebees?"

"Absolutely!"

She hung up.

"Susan Wagner?" Dad asked.

I nodded.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you go and help Angel and Ari get their outfits for the meeting?" Dad asked.

I nodded and got up off my comfy, cozy bed.

I walked across the hall and knocked on Angel and Ari's bedroom door.

Angel opened it, but only slightly.

"Hey, Honey, I was wondering, well, actually Dad was wondering, but anyway, do you want me to help you and Ari get your outfits ready for the AFSCA meeting?"

"Yes, well, if you can find Ari that is."

She opened the door all the way, revealing mounds of clothing covering the floor completely.

One of the mounds started to move, and Ari emerged from it.

He crawled across the floor, clawing at the carpet, whispering, "Shes… An… Animal….."

He slunk out of the room and kicked the door shut.

I picked up one of Angel's dresses and held it up, "How about this?"

This dress was a pale green with water color looking splatters covering it.

She nodded no and I handed it to her.

She hung it back up on a hanger and shoved it in her closet.

I found a beautiful dress sitting atop one of the piles.

It was light blue had flowers all over it. It had a satin ribbon tied around it. **(Link To Her Dress On My Profile)**

I held it up for her to see.

She nodded yes vigorously.

For the next hour and a half we cleaned up the floor and the rest of her room.

"Ari!" I yelled.

I turned around for two seconds, and when I turned back, he was just standing there. Creepy…

"Yes, Max?"

"We need to find an outfit you can wear tonight."

He nodded and silently walked over to his dresser. (Angel's clothes inhabited all of their closet)

He picked out a white button-down shirt and black jeans.

I approved.

I looked over at the clock on Ari's bedside table, it read: 4:50

An hour and ten minutes.

I left their room and went into mine.

Just as I entered my room, my phone on my bedside table rang.

I rushed over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max." Fang said.

"Oh! Hey! Whats up?"

"I was just wondering what color your dress is?"

"Purple, why?"

"Just wondering. I'll see you in an hour."

An hour. Okay, well, better start getting ready.

I upzipped the clear plastic bag that encased my dress and pulled it out.

I laid it on my bed and unbuttoned my jeans. I slid both them and my t-shirt off.

As I was about to put my dress on, the phone rang again.

I answered, it was Fang again.

"Sorry, I realized after I hung up that I still wanted to talk to you. So, whatcha doin'?"

I turned around and looked in the mirror.

Bruises covered my entire body.

I pulled my hair over to one side and turned around, looking at the "X" mark on my back.

"Nothing, getting dressed for the meeting."

I felt a slow-moving teardrop slide down my cheek.

"Alright, whats wrong? I can hear it in your voice."

"Nothing. I-I'm fine."

"No, Max, tell me whats wrong."

"M-my dad got a call today from the county jail… Stephanie wants to see me."

"When?"

"I don't know…"

Another tear made its way out of my eye.

"It's okay, Max, want me to come over?"

"Yes."

"Okay, be over in a sec."

I threw on a bath robe and started to leave my room.

Before I opened my door, I glanced down at my left hand. (the hand on the doorknob)

The diamond on my ring glistened as I moved my hand left to right.

The doorbell rang and I turned the knob, running out of my room.

"I got it!" I yelled, to my invisible family.

I opened the front door to Fang.

He looked gorgeous as usual.

He held a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. A purple necktie draped over both of them.

He was dressed in his typical Fang attire, black jeans, black shirt.

"C'mon up to my room, I was just getting dressed."

I grabbed his hand and towed him upstairs.

I closed the door to my room as he plopped down on my bed.

"Nice, dress."

"Thanks." I smiled, pulling my bath robe off.

I dropped it to the ground and crawled onto the bed next to Fang.

"You gonna get dressed?"

"Eh, eventually."

"You locked the door, right?"

I nodded.

His arm snaked around my waist and his mouth lapped over mine.

His fingers twiddled around with the clips on my bra.

His lips left mine and moved to my neck.

"I should probably get dressed."

"Probably… I'm way to tempted to keep you here with me…"

I got up off the bed, and grabbed my dress, hauling it off the closet, where I changed.

I came back out and looked at Fang.

I could have sworn I heard his chin hit the floor.

"If you look half as beautiful at our wedding, I will have to fight off the guys with a stick."

I smiled and slid my shoes onto my feet.

Fang got up, straightened my back and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I was still taller than you… I am." he smiled triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair off my neck, handing my necklace to him.

"Help me?"

He nodded and clipped the necklace around my neck.

I adjusted it and let it lay on my chest.

I slowly made my way toward my full-length mirror. (I'm not so good at walking in heels)

I felt like a supermodel. The light purple dress flowed down to my knees and had a satin ribbon tied around my waist, which at the moment, Fang was tying.

I felt like if someone took a picture of this moment, it would be perfect enough to make it into a magazine.

"Max!" I heard my dad yell.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Are you and Fang ready?"

Fang grabbed his clothes and quickly (quicker than any girl I've ever seen) changed into his outfit… He looked amazing.

I grabbed my scarf off my bed and, as we walked down the stairs, I draped it around my neck.

As soon as I got downstairs, Angel almost hit me in the head with a hairbrush. I didn't think my hair looked that bad.

But regardless, I stood in front of a mirror my dad kept in the foyer of our house and brushed my hair.

It was eventually pin-straight and looked nice.

But, unfortunately, having to brush my hair made us even later than we already were.

Bt regardless, we all boarded into Dad's Volvo (him in the driver's seat, me, Ari, and Fang in the back and Angel in the passenger seat. Does that make any kind of sense to you?)

Once we arrived- and Angel stopped singing show tunes (which is what she does on long car rides)- we got out and were greeted by this huge castle looking building.

Now, I knew this place was prominent, but I didn't know it would be as extravagant as to have a valet park our car…

Once we were out, a shortish man with graying brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Bobby Marks. And seeing as you are more beautiful than in your pictures, you, m'dear, are Max," Bobby said, looking at me. "Though, I don't know who you other four are."

I took the liberty of introducing everyone.

"This, is my Dad, Jeb, and these are my little siblings, Ari and Angel. And this is my fiancé, F- Nick."

"Fnick?"

"My real name is Nick, though I usually go by my nickname, which is Fang."

"Interesting. Well, there's no sense in staying out in the cold, lets go inside, dinner is already out."

We were directed into a huge dining hall where food of all kinds laid on a table that seemed to stretch for miles. And to make it even more interesting, ever seat but six were filled.

"Max, we figured you'd rather eat first, then give your speech." Bobby smiled warmly.

I nodded.

Bobby directed us to our seats.

Fang (being the gentleman he is) pulled out my chair for me before taking his seat next to me.

I'd never seen this much food in all my life.

Dinner consisted of a huge turkey, an equally sized spiral ham, mashed sweet potatoes, green beans drenched in hollandaise sauce, mashed potatoes, white rice, and brown sugar carrots.

I don't think Stephanie made this much food in a year, much less for one dinner. Not even Thanksgiving or Christmas.

We ate with little conversation. Occasionally we would hear people conversing about my story and child abuse in general.

The woman next to me asked, "If you don't mind my asking, Max, how did you feel when you were going through Stephanie Wittenberg's abuse?"

"I don't mind at all, that's why I'm here. And, to be completely honest, I was scared out of my mind. You always hear about the child abuse victims that don't get out. The ones that don't live through it like I did. I didn't want to be like them."

"Are you grateful that you got out of her house? That she's in jail and cant hurt you anymore?"

"Absolutely, I thank God everyday that I'm safe, and in a house where myself and my younger siblings are loved."

The woman, who's name was Ophelia James, and I talked more throughout the rest of dinner.

When dinner ended, Bobby took me up to a podium and adjusted the microphone for me.

I knew already that this speech was going to be on TV.

"Hi, my name is Max Ride, and I have been a victim of child abuse since I was six years old," I began. "My stepmother, whom I was left with after my dad left, started only by yelling at me, but then escalated to hitting me. Seeing as I was only a little girl, I didn't know what was going on. When Angel, Ari, Monique and Gabe were taken out of the house I was very grateful. I couldn't understand why I wasn't taken though. I still don't know. The abuse didn't stop for years to come."

"My high school years were when my life got interesting. Not only did my English teacher be the only one to help me through everything, but I also got to meet Monique and Gabe's adoptive mom… Who also happens to be my fiancé, Fang's, mom. Weird how the world takes a turn like that, huh?" I laughed a little, as did the rest of the room. "Life for me was going great, until I came home one night to a very angry Stephanie. That was the night she stabbed me in the stomach…"

Fang gave me a "go on…" look. So I did.

"As cliché as it'll sound, child abuse is _wrong_. Your children should _not _be punished because of your misfortunes. If you aren't going to take care of and love your children, give them to someone who will. Adoption is the best option. Abusing them is _not _an option."

The room erupted into claps. Fang stood up and clapped for me.

I stepped down from the podium and smiled.

I was proud of how my speech turned out.

"That was very well said, Max." Bobby complimented me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Ophelia came up to me then, "Max, that was amazing."

"Thank you."

Another hour came and went, and we were on our way home.

Angel went back to singing until we made our way home.

Fang and I got out first, we were on our way upstairs, if you know what I mean, when I saw a dark, female silhouette slink into the backyard.

I gestured for everyone to be quiet while I followed her.

I was silent until I realized who it was… _Stephanie._

I grabbed a piece of wood I found and held it behind me while I silently crept up to Stephanie.

"Ah, Maximum. Nice to see you again, Sweetheart. How've you been? Me? Oh, I'm fine, been in jail. Because of you!"

"No, Stephanie. Because of you. Its your fault. And don't call me Sweetheart."

"Oh, Honey, since I've been in jail, I've been sober. I know what I was doing was wrong. I just want to talk with you. Please."

I pondered it for a minute and then nodded.

Not before I heard police sirens coming toward the house.

Stephanie reached out, I grabbed her hand and the two of us walked back up to the front.

I dropped the wood.

I closed my eyes.

Was this truly happening?

* * *

Oooh ! Look !

A Cliff-hanger !

Pain In The Ass, Right ?

Well, I Will Post Again Around Monday Or Tuesday !


	16. Three And A Half Hours

**WARNING ! **

**Sexual content ahead !**

__

_**Daddy's Home Part 2**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Stephanie and I walked hand-in-hand back up to the front of the house.

The police saw us and ran forward.

They stopped in their tracks (as did Dad, Fang, Ari and Angel) when they saw mine and Stephanie's hands.

Of course, even though Fang was startled, he didn't care, he just ran up and pulled me away from Stephanie.

"Stop! Fang! Stop it!"

I ran over to Stephanie, who was being taken away by police officers.

"Stop!" I yelled.

I grabbed onto Stephanie's hand and held it.

"Stop! I trust her."

"How can you trust someone who nearly killed you?" one of the four police officers asked.

"Because, it was the drinking that made her do it. She's been sober since been in jail. She's back to the old Stephanie…"

They let Stephanie go, giving her a chance to hug me.

I hugged her back.

"Honey, I do have to go back with them. I deserve it. I did try to kill you. Regardless of whether or not I'm sober now, I still have to do my time."

I hugged her again and watched as the police officers took her away.

Even though Stephanie had tried to kill me and I hated her for ten years, I think jail could be good for her. And when she gets out I will be seeing her again. Even though she's in 30-life.

Fang looked at me like I was crazy for trusting her.

"Okay, everyone, enough standing out in the cold, we should go inside." Dad said.

Angel and Ari bounded up to their room while Fang and I disappeared into mine.

I flicked on the light in my room and started to pull my necklace and scarf over my head.

"Help me?" I asked, winking at Fang.

Yes, I was trying to get Fang in bed with me.

Not that I would have to try that hard.

He came over to me and unzipped my dress. He placed his hands on my shoulders and slid the straps down.

He gave the dress a little help making it to the floor by sliding his hands down my body.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Want to?" I asked.

He nodded, picking me up and kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he locked the door with one hand then carried me over to my bed.

He laid me down first, hovering over me, his tongue making its way into my mouth.

I moved my hands from his neck to his jeans. I slipped a few fingers into them as I unbuttoned and unzipped them.

He climbed onto the bed and helped me get his jeans off.

Within seconds, his jeans were on the floor.

I flipped him over so I was sitting on his stomach.

I leaned down, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

I finished the buttons and smoothed the shirt off of his chest.

Fang's gorgeous six pack stared back at me as I kissed Fangs neck.

His neck, below his ear, his jaw line. He got impatient when I got to his jaw line.

"Just fucking kiss me." he ordered.

I was adjusting myself on top of him when I "accidentally" placed my hand over his penis. That wouldn't have been too bad if I hadn't pressed down, making him moan loudly.

Instead of moving my hand like a normal person, I pushed my hand on a little harder.

He moaned again.

He threw one of his hands onto the back of my neck, pulling my head down and kissing me.

I kept moving my hand about on his penis. (which was covered by his boxers, by the way)

Between kisses were filled with moans from Fang.

He flipped over so I was under him.

He bent down, his mouth by my ear.

"Your turn, Max."

His lips trailed down from my ear to my neck, to my chest, to my cleavage.

One of his hands cupped one of my breasts.

Fang was right, it was my turn.

I moaned loudly.

He looked up at me, smirked, and moved his mouth down further.

Right under the under wire of my bra, then down to my belly button.

This time, I was the impatient one.

I pulled him up by his chin and pulled him ontop of me.

I pushed him off the bed and stood up.

I played around with the elastic on his boxers before I crouched down, pulling his boxers down with me.

I stood back up and kissed his lips.

He unclipped my bra and dropped that to the floor.

The only thing stopping us now was my underwear… Which were soon off too.

I'll spare you guys the details of the next few hours. And just skip to the more interesting stuff.

* * *

Fang and I got out of bed and got dressed.

I was kind of sore because we went a little longer this time than we did the last time.

Actually, quite a bit longer.

Not that I was unhappy to be sleeping with Fang on a regular basis.

Anyway, Fang and I got dressed and went downstairs silently.

Angel, Ari and my dad were watching a movie in the living room so I was praying the movie was loud enough that they didn't hear us.

They were watching Spiderman 2 so I hoped it was loud enough.

I kind of got worried when I heard my dad get up and come into the library (which was where Fang and I were)

"Hey, Dad." I smiled, innocently.

"Max, Fang, I just had to convince the kids that the noises coming from upstairs were actually coming from the movie we were watching. Please be careful. They're just children."

"I know, Dad. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be quiet."

He winked and left the room.

We he giving me permission to have sex in his house as long as I'm quiet?

Well, works for me!

I grabbed my favorite book off of a shelf. The book was called To Kill A Mockingbird.

I opened it and flipped to my favorite scene.

I read it quickly and looked up at Fang who was examining all of the books my library had.

We also had some boxed TV show sets.

What my dad wanted with all seasons of Sex and the City, I didn't want to know.

I started to feel really tired, considering we didn't get home until eight and it was now midnight.

"Babe, I'm kinda tired, you staying here tonight?" I asked Fang.

He nodded and grabbed my hand.

We went back upstairs and laid down together.

I was asleep in his arms within minutes.

Geeze, sex for three and a half hours really takes it out of you.


	17. Stacy, Tommy, Tony, Chris, and Fang

_****_

Daddy's Home Part Two

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Fang's arms.

Man, it felt good to wake up with him next to me… With his arms around me; I could get used to this.

I rolled over in his arms, waking him up by doing so, and looked at him.

I was laying on my back with him on his side and his right arm across my stomach.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

I attempted to fall back asleep, but sadly, my bedroom door burst open.

I peered around Fang and saw Angel standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Honey, what's up?" I asked, sitting up.

"Breakfast is ready!" she chirped, smiling brightly.

"Why so cheery? You're usually a little testy in the morning…"

"You'll see!"

She bounced out of the room.

Fang and I exchanged glances and got up.

He laced his fingers through mine and started down the stairs.

We made it into the kitchen and I just about cried when I saw who it was.

My Aunt Stacy.

I hadn't seen or heard from Aunt Stacy since my dad left…

"Maxi!" she yelped.

"Aunt Stacy!"

I dropped Fang's hand and ran over to her, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"Maxi, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Aunt Stacy."

Stacy was my dad's sister. She was also the coolest aunt ever.

Stacy looked around me at Fang.

"Oh! Sorry, Aunt Stacy, this is Fang… My fiancé." I said as I went back over to him and took his hand.

Her eyes narrowed and I knew what she was wondering.

I held up my left hand and showed her the ring.

"Your moms?"

I nodded, giving a small, sad smile.

You see, my mom died when I was little, when Ari and Angel were born, actually.

She came up to me and examined the ring more closely.

"It's beautiful… And so are you, Max."

I smiled as one single tear dropped out of my eye and down my cheek.

"So, Fang, you must tell me about yourself! I don't mean to sound rude, however, Maxi is my little girl. I don't have kids of my own, so Maxi means the world to me."

Fang half-heartedly smiled as we went into the living room.

Aunt Stacy's long blonde hair flowed behind her, covering her butt.

Stacy is only twenty-four years old, so she's a very young aunt.

My dad and her are about twenty years apart.

Stacy had very, very green eyes. Like, the kind of green emeralds are jealous of.

Stacy, Fang and I plopped down on the sofa in the living room.

Stacy had her legs curled behind her, while I was leaning up against one of the sofa's arms with Fang sitting with my legs across his.

"So, Fang, tell be about yourself." Stacy smiled.

"Well, I'm seventeen, eighteen next month. Uhm… What else do you want to know?"

"How long have you and my Maxi known each other?"

"Not that long actually. But we've been through a lot."

"Yeah, my big brother told be about your heroicness. I'm sure Jeb and Maxi have already thanked you immensely, but I also wanted to thank you. Maxi is everything to me. If I lost her, I'd die."

"I did it because I love her."

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Fang's stomach.

"Okay, so obvious question, but, I'm sure Fang isn't your real name."

"No, my real name is Nick Martinez."

"Well, Nick, its nice to meet you," Stacy smiled. "And, now that I've interrogated you guys enough, you can go back up to Maxi's room."

"Thanks, Aunt Stacy!" I sang.

Fang and I disappeared into my room.

We laid down on my bed and turned my TV on.

We laid down the same way we were earlier, barely acknowledging the TV.

I curled up in Fang's arms and closed my eyes.

He traced circles on my lower back.

Somehow that made me fall asleep.

I kissed Fang's chest and dozed off.

"I love you, Fang…" I whispered, my eyes closing and sleeping.

* * *

I woke up to the phone screaming at me… Okay, it wasn't literally screaming, but it sounded like it. C'mon, when you're tired and something is trying to wake you up, usually, you don't care what it is, on first instinct you'd go to hit it… So I did.

I slammed my hand down on the phone, picking it up and pressing it to my ear.

"'Uhllo?" I asked, almost incoherently.

"Hey, Maxi! Are we still meeting up for lunch?" Susan asked.

I pounced off of the bed, waking Fang in the process, and continued talking with Susan.

"Yeah, of course, I'll come over to your house and we can go. Or do you want to meet here?"

"You can come here."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"I'm going to lunch with Susan Wagner. You can stay here and sleep." I whispered in Fang's ear, and kissing his cheek.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out an outfit. **(Pictured on my Polyvore. SoPassionate is my u/n on there!)**

I dressed and brushed out my hair.

Fang showed up behind me without making a sound.

"Have fun at lunch." he whispered, bending his head down and kissing my cheek, then down to my neck.

I turned around and sat on my vanity, pulling Fang over to me by his hair.

I leaned down and kissed him.

A few minutes later-and kisses later- I pulled away and whispered, "I really have to go."

He looked disappointed but helped me off the vanity.

I pecked his lips one last time before disappearing down the stairs.

I hugged Dad and Aunt Stacy before leaving.

Dad told me I could borrow his Volvo to go to Susan's.

I drove out to Susan's and knocked on the door.

Her older brother Tommy opened the door.

"Holy shit! Maxi Ride! What the hell are you doing here?" he screamed excitedly.

"Hey, Tommy! Susie and I are going to lunch."

Susan appeared behind Tommy.

"Maxi!" Susan chirped.

Tommy moved out of the way while Susan came up and hugged me.

Yes, everyone but my Dad and Fang seemed to call me Maxi.

I hugged Susan back.

Tommy picked me up cradle-style and carried me inside.

"Yo, Tony!" Tommy yelled.

Tony came from down the hallway.

"Look who's here, bro!"

"Maxi!"

Toby ripped me out of Tommy's arms and hugged me.

"Maxi, wanna take my car or yours?" Susan asked.

"We can take mine."

Her and I said our goodbyes to Tommy and Toby and left.

We drove out to Brick town, which was where the closest Applebees was.

Susan and I were seated and given menus.

"So, Max, how've you been?" Susan asked.

"I've been… Okay. And you? How's cheerleading?"

Susan was cheer captain of the school's JV cheer team.

"I actually recently quit the Hornets. Joined the debate team. And the Mathletes."

I gasped in surprise.

"You _quit _the Hornets?"

She looked down, chuckling a bit, and nodded.

"Well, that's great! The debate team will be good for you. Are Vidia and Mercedes on the debate team with you?"

"Are you kidding? Mercedes and Vidia on the debate team? Vidia got promoted to captain when I quit the Hornets, and Mercedes got co-captain."

I laughed when our server came over to us.

I looked up at him.

"Hello, my name is Chris, I'll be your server this afternoon. Welcome to Applebees, may I take your order?"

Susan went first, "I'll have the chicken fajitas and a raspberry iced tea."

"Okay, beautiful, and you?" he asked, turning to me.

"Same except I want a root beer."

"Okay, gorgeous, anything else?"

"Nope, that's it." I whispered, trying to discretely show that I had an engagement ring on my finger.

Chris saw it and left, winking at Susan as he did.

I raised my left hand and pushed some of my hair out of my eyes.

Susan gasped and grabbed my hand, examining it.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"You're _engaged_?"

"Oh, that…" I laughed.

"To who? That guy?"

"Fang? Yeah. Him."

"He's hot." Susan winked.

"He sure is."

I wiggled my fingers on my left hand around a little.

"When did you see him last? I haven't seen you two around school or anything."

"I saw him this morning. He spent the night at my house last night."

"Jeb allowed that? He hated it when Tommy or Toby would come over and come within ten feet of me."

"He likes Fang… After all, he did save my life."

"That's true."

Chris brought over our food.

We ate, talking about other random things as we did.

We finished and paid.

Chris gave Susie the receipt, and winked at her.

She turned it over and laughed.

He put his number with a smiley face saying "call me"

We smiled and left his money and tip on the table.

I drove Susan back to her house and drove home.

Fang wasn't there?

I dropped Dad's keys on a little table in the foyer and went to find him in his study.

"Dad, where's Fang?" I asked.

"His mom called. She needed him for some wedding details. He only left about five minutes ago. Oh! And he left this for you."

He handed me a note.

Max-

I went home- Mom needed me. Come on over when you get back.

Love Always

Fang

His handwriting was very messy, but still readable.

I took the keys off of a little table in the foyer and got in Dad's Volvo.

I drove to Fang's house and parked on the side of the street.

I went up to the door and knocked.

Fang's mom opened the door.

"Why are you knocking, Max? You can just come in."

"Thanks, Mrs. Martinez."

"Geeze, Max. Call me Anna."

Iggy appeared from the kitchen- Surprise surprise.

"Max!" he cheered, coming up to me, picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

"Woah. Hey, Igs. Happy I see?"

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"True, true."

"Did I hear Max?" Fang asked, coming from down the hallway.

"Sure did." I smiled.

He came over to me, placing his hands on my hips and kissing me.

We stood there in the middle of the living room, making out for like, five minutes.

"Ahem." Anna coughed.

We pulled away and laughed.

"How was lunch?" Fang asked, towing me by the hand into the kitchen.

Iggy and Anna followed.

Iggy got a few bottles of root beer out of the refrigerator, tossing one to Fang and one to me.

I caught mine with ease, as did Fang.

I popped mine open and took a swig.

"It was okay. I mean, Susan and I got a lot of time to talk… We both got flirted with by the server… Until the server saw my ring. Then he turned his attention to Susan."

Fang seemed to get angry when he heard of other guys flirting with me.

Iggy and Anna took that as their cue to leave.

Fang gripped his root beer tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing full well what was wrong.

"I just don't want to ever lose you, Max."

He pressed the bottle to his lips and took another gulp.

"You wont," I walked a little closer to him. Close enough that I could grab onto his free hand. "Baby, I love you. You know that. I'm not going anywhere."

He drank the last little bit of his root beer and as he was swallowing said, "Good."

* * *

As Always, Thanks For Reading... Love You All


	18. I Now Pronounce You Max And Fang

_**Daddy's Home Part Two**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Would you guys laugh at me if I cried right now?

Thought so.

I turned to my dad, a tear sliding down his cheek.

He held out his arm.

I wrapped my arm around his and looked at him.

Angel bounced up in front of me.

"You look beautiful, Max." she smiled, a toothy grin.

I smiled back at her, not even believing it.

"She's right, you know. You look amazing. Knock 'em dead, Honey." Nudge grinned.

I turned back to Dad.

"You'll kill 'em, Max."

I blushed bright red.

That's when Angel danced down the isle, dropping rose pedals in front of her as she did.

Next was Nudge, Anna, and Susan.

Soon after, it was mine and Dad's turn down the isle.

"Dad, I think I'm gonna puke." I whispered as we began to walk down the isle.

"You're just nervous, it'll pass."

I nodded and exhaled.

Dad and I made it to the altar.

He handed me over to Fang.

I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I love you." he mouthed to me.

"I love you." I mouthed back.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride, Nicholas."

Fang wrapped his arms around me, kissing me gently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nick Martinez!"

He kissed me again.

I'm married now…

* * *

**THE END !**

**For Real This Time ;P**

**~K.J **


End file.
